


Tumblr Prompt 6

by All_Phlochte_All_The_Time



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Phlochte_All_The_Time/pseuds/All_Phlochte_All_The_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you write one where its a quiet week & the boys are just chillin & Sam plays a game with Kevin where they count all the Destiel moments that dean & Cas have & as they have their moments Sam and Kevin are always making inside jokes & kissy faces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompt 6

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t as good as I hoped it would be…??

Sam and Kevin were bored. And that was an understatement. It was a quiet week; no hunts, no demons, no angels. Not that they didn’t enjoy having a break every once in a while, but they’d much rather be doing something rather than nothing.

Sam and Kevin were in the kitchen, refreshing their coffees. There was a comfortable silence between them. The two had become closer since Cas and Kevin began living with Sam and Dean and the bunker. But of course, with Cas there, Dean was always preoccupied. 

“Hey, I have an idea,” Kevin said suddenly, his words slow as he looked up at Sam with a wicked grin. Sam merely raised his brows, returning Kevin’s gaze. “So I know you’ve noticed Cas and Dean being all...weird around each other lately.”

“Oh, you mean their married couple moments?” Sam said with a soft chuckle, peering into the library where Cas and Dean were watching TV. “Yeah, what about them?”

“Let’s count them. See how many we can get up to while teasing them about it until one of them finally cracks and admits their feelings. You take Dean. I’ll take Cas.”

There was a challenging look in Sam’s eyes and a grin to match Kevin’s as they shook hands.

When Kevin and Sam emerged from the kitchen, they exchanged mischievous glances. It seemed like their game had already begun. Cas and Dean were in the middle of one of their expert staring matches, blue eyes boring into green.

Sam sat behind Cas and Kevin sat behind Dean, the two taking up their positions. Sam began by making a heart with his hand, peering at Dean through it. Kevin pursed his lips, leaning forward with heavily lidded eyes, kissing at the air. Once Dean and Cas saw Sam and Kevin respectively, they broke eye contact, turning back to the TV.

The second moment between the hunter and ex-angel was while they were flipping through the TV channels. Dean was in charge of the remote, as he always was, and he was rapidly flipping through stations until he landed on a rerun of Dr. Sexy. Dean smiled and settled down against the couch cushions, letting his hand fall off his lap. The back of his hand was nestled against Cas and their shoulders were pressed together. The two looked incredibly comfortable and Sam took the opportunity to begin his teasing again.

“Gee,” Sam said loudly, stretching a bit, “my hand sure is cold. Wish someone could hold it for me.” His words were teasing as he shot a grin at Kevin.

“Oh, yeah, Sam,” Kevin agreed with a nod, his voice thick with that shit-eating grin he was wearing. “You know who’s hands are probably really warm?” Kevin paused, shooting a lewd grin at Cas. “Dean’s.”

“Really?” Sam said, crossing his legs and leaning forward, catching Dean’s eye. “I was gonna say Dean’s.”

At that, Dean stood and retreated into the kitchen, mumbling something about beer.

Dean was supervising while Cas was making dinner. Cas had insisted that Dean start to show him the ropes of human life, as he wanted to be as useful as possible. Dean was standing with his chest against Cas’ back, his hand wrapped around Cas’ as he helped guide the spatula under the burgers. Kevin and Sam were on either side of the two at the stove, both leaning against the counter.

“It’s gettin’ hot in here,” Kevin murmured with a soft laugh.

“Are you gonna take off all your clothes?” Sam continued, his voice innocent as he raised his brows and fluttered his lashes.

“I’m not but--”

“That’s enough!” Dean threw down the spatula and turned Cas around, grabbing his face and pressing his lips against the ex-angel’s. Kevin and Sam watched with brows raised, their eyes wide.

“Does this mean I win?” Kevin asked slowly as Dean pulled away.

“Win what?” Dean shot them both looks that could kill. “Cas and I have been together for weeks. I’m shocked you two idiots didn’t notice sooner.” 

The looks of pure shock on Kevin’s and Dean’s faces caused a smirk to spread over Dean’s pouty lips. He looked down at Cas, pressing another kiss to his angel’s lips.

“I think we won this one, babe.”


End file.
